Can you feel the love?
by TheFairiesHeart
Summary: It was the small things that Uraraka noticed noticed first. / Uraraka noticed that the relationship between Midoriya and Todoroki is becoming closer and closer, and she decides to get to the bottom of it.


It was the small things that Uraraka noticed first.

Small things like Midoriya bringing Todoroki over to join their little group for lunch, how Todoroki always seemed to smile more when around Midoriya, how the two kept working together when possible.

She wasn't sure why she started to notice, or if anyone else noticed, but she did, and it frustrated her. Why was she curious about this?

It wasn't until Midoriya wrapped an arm around Todoroki and the latter flushed that she got what felt like an answer.

And when Midoriya flushed when Todoroki complemented him (on what she wasn't sure) she had a more concrete understanding.

As the two headed off in training to spar hand to hand, Uraraka turned towards Iida.

"I can see what's happening."

"What?" He asked, unsure what she was meaning.

"And they don't have a clue!"

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two." She said, pointing a thumb towards the pair who were fighting, smiles on their faces.

"Oh." Iida said as he had the light bulb moment. "What are you planning to do?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you wanting to try split them up or...?"

"God no! I'm happy for the two of them! I want to get them together!"

"So why were you complaining that it would go from us and Midoriya to just us?"

"I just don't want him to forget his best buddies! I fully support them, but I still wanna hang out with Deku!"

"Do you have any ideas or?"

"Nope! None at all!"

"Iida! Uraraka! Let's see your sparring!" All Might cheered from the side of their mat.

""Right!""

* * *

The trio were in Urakaka's room, hanging out and preparing for their weekly sleepover on Friday nights. Uraraka was braiding small pleats in Midoriya's hair as he looked over his hero notebooks.

"So Deku, do you like Todoroki?" Uraraka asked bluntly, continuing to braid his hair. Midoriya spluttered, turning red as he jumped. "Deku! Don't move so much!"

"W-what d-do you mean U-Uraraka? Of c-course I like Todoroki! We're f-friends! Ju-" Midoriya stuttered, redder and redder by the minute.

"I'm gonna stop you before you start mumbling." She said, placing a finger on his lips to shut him up.

"Uraraka I think you may have been a bit brash." Iida commented, looking up from his novel.

"I couldn't think of a better way!" Uraraka defended.

"W-why are you asking? I'm not sure I get why?"

"Oh, I suppose I should have made it clearer," she admitted, "so Deku, do you have a crush on Todoroki?"

"A c-crush? Totally not! We're just friends, definitely nothing else there at all!"

"Midoriya, I speak for me and Uraraka when I say that we don't mind if you do or don't."

"I d-don't have a crush on Todoroki!" He shouted, probably louder than he should have said it. "I-I have to go get something from my room!"

He rushed to the door and opened it quickly...

To see Kirishima and Ashido collapsed in a heap just outside the door.

"Oh! Hello Midoriya! What a surprise to see you!" Kirishima grinned brightly.

"Yeah, I just bumped into Kirishima here as I was leaving my dorm, literally! Just so happened to fall just outside Uraraka's door!"

"Love the hair too!"

"I-uh- I'll be back soon! I'm just gonna go get that thing from my room! Yep! Be back soon!"

As Midoriya speed walked out of the floor to his own dorm, the four heroes-in-training all watched.

"He totally has a crush on Todoroki, not that I blame him." Kirishima commented.

"Same to be honest." Ashido agreed, nodding.

* * *

Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Iida were in the main area on the first floor, going over some of the notes from the previous classes. Their other classmates were around the building, hanging about, or were training.

"So what did you guys get for number eight?" Todoroki asked, twirling a pencil between his fingers as he looked over his answer.

"Ah, I got-" Yaoyorozu started.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Yaoyorozu, but I have to ask Todoroki something."

"It's ok Iida, we have plenty of time anyway." She said, waving it off slightly.

"Again I apologise," Iida said, "but Uraraka wants me to ask you a question Todoroki."

"Uraraka wants to ask me a question? What about?"

"Well... sorry to be blunt about this, but do you have feelings for Midoriya?"

Yaoyorozu coughed, surprised at the question while Todoroki seemed unfazed.

"What gave it away?"

"Now, you don't have to hi- wait what?"

"Yes, I like Midoriya."

"W-well then!"

"I never expected you to be so forward about it Todoroki." Yaoyorozu admitted.

"Well, I don't see why I should hide it, it's not something I should be embarrassed by." He said, finally looking up from his notes. "Besides, Midoriya is a great person and I'm lucky to have met him."

"That is-"

"So sweet!"

"Anyways, back to question eight?" He asked, remembering he didn't actually get an answer.

"Right, so I got..."

For a few seconds, they continued studying, until they had another interruption.

"H-hey guys, just getting a glass of water!" Midoriya said with rather pink cheeks. He made eye contact with Todoroki and smiled. Todoroki's face softened as he waved slightly.

Once Midoriya had left the vicinity a few minutes later, the group returned to their studies.

"Todoroki you've got it bad."

"I know."

* * *

A small group of them organised a meeting to the local mall to go shopping. It was a Saturday, the mall crowded with families and friends all hanging out.

Midoriya was waiting in the designated meeting spot, just beside the main map of the Mall on the bottom floor. He wasn't sure if he was early, or if everyone else was late.

"Hello Midoriya." Todoroki said as he approached him.

"N-Nice to see you Todoroki."

"Likewise."

There was silence between them as they looked around for the others.

 _Bzzt_.

 **Uraraka** : _sorry Deku! Can't make it!_

 **Midoriya** : _what why?!_

 **Uraraka** : _turns out I hadn't finished the homework, so Iida is gonna help me out_

Midoriya knew she was lying as he was there when Uraraka finished the homework, Iida and him checking over it to see if it was ok.

 **Uraraka** : _enjoy your time with Todoroki ;)_

"Oh my god Uraraka." Midoriya muttered, freehand sliding down his face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Uraraka just cancelled. I'm not sure about Kirishima, Hagakure and the others but going by how late they are I think they've cancelled."

"Are you ok? If you want to do this another time when everyone else can manage..."

"No! I do want to hang out with you! It's just I'm shocked that the others aren't here! I'd love to..." Todoroki had an amused smile on his face as he watched Midoriya frantically try to explain. "So yeah! Let's hang out! Just the two of us! Alone... in the mall..."

"Midoriya? You sure you're ok?"

"Absolutely positive! Yup! Totally!" He exclaimed, a very fake smile on his face as he went ahead towards the shops.

Todoroki hesitated for a moment before shaking his head slightly and attempting to catch up with Midoriya.

They were waiting in line to order food in the food court. Midoriya was talking vividly about one of the latest ventures of some of the top heroes (being very careful to ignore Endeavour's actions), Todoroki was enraptured by the sheer joy Midoriya took is describing each and every single event.

"Ah sorry! I blabbed on quite a bit there." Midoriya apologised.

"It's ok Midoriya, it wasn't an issue."

"Are you sure? I know I can get a bit fanboyish about heroes and can go on and on about them and oh god I'm doing it right now!"

"Midoriya, I'm sure. It's nice getting to hear about what you enjoy." Midoriya made a little o with his mouth, flush spreading on his cheeks.

"H-how about you s-speak about something you like?"

Todoroki admitted defeat and started to speak; about random things, about how his mother was getting on, about class. As he spoke, Midoriya pulled out his phone, clicking on Uraraka's contact.

 **Midoriya** : _HELP_

 **Midoriya** : _I HAVE CAUGHT THEM_

 **Uraraka** : _caught what?_

 **Midoriya** : _FEELINGS HAJKAKKSKS_

 **Midoriya** : _HOW COULD I JUST REALISE I HAVE A CRUSH ON TODOROKI?!_

 **Uraraka** : _deku its ok!_

 **Uraraka** : _idk how you didn't realise, it's pretty obvious_

 **Midoriya** : _Uraraka_

 **Uraraka** : _now when you get back I want to hear all the details!_

 **Midoriya** : _why_

 **Uraraka** : _^_^_

"Hey, Midoriya? You sure you ok? You look really red." Todoroki said. "And, the worker has been asking what you want to order."

"O-Oh! I am so sorry! Sorry for holding your work up!"

"It's ok, take your time." The worker said with a forced smile, thumb tapping the side of the till in impatience.

"Can I get..."

Soon enough, the pair had sat down at one of the empty booths, food placed between them.

"So what got you so distracted when we were ordering?"

"I-uh-well... Uraraka she..."

"Ah."

"Todoroki?"

"It's nothing."

"... if you're sure."

The day continued rather well, considering the plan was thrown right out the window when no one else showed up.

"That was a lot of fun Midoriya."

"It really was, I had a great time with you today! We should do something like that again!"

"Something like that?"

"I-uh, you know, hanging out, just the two of us..."

"I'd love to Midoriya. When?"

"Um... how about next Saturday? We could... uh... go for a walk around the area? I'm not sure... god that sounds stupid-"

"Sounds a lot of fun, it's a date."

And with that, Todoroki continued ahead into the dorm building, leaving Midoriya a flustered mess behind him.

 **Midoriya** : _URARAKA HELP ME_

 **Midoriya** : _I ASKED TODOROKI IF WE COULD HANG OUT JUST THE TWO OF US AGAIN LIKE TODAY AND HE AGREED_

 **Uraraka** : _that's great news!_

 **Midoriya** : _HE CALLED THE PLAN FOR THE NEXT ONE A DATE_

 **Midoriya** : _A_ _DATE_

 **Uraraka** : _awwww that's cute, come up to my dorm room, we can talk about it!_

 **Todoroki** : _I believe your plan worked out? Or I assume it was your plan?_

 **Uraraka** : _I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Todoroki_

 **Uraraka** : _I totally didn't get the whole group of us to simultaneously cancel just so it would be the two of you at the mall_

 **Todoroki** : _um?_

 **Uraraka** : _did you have a fun time?_

 **Todoroki** : _a great time, so I suppose I should thank you for making five people cancel_

 **Uraraka** : _np Todoroki_

Midoriya opened the door to Uraraka's dorm room, to reveal her, Kirishima and Ashido all sat on the bed, all wearing spare pairs of Iida's glasses.

"Here come dat boi!" Kirishima called.

""Oh shit waddup!"" The two girls cheered together.

"Please stop, I can't handle the memes right now." He said, stepping forward to the bed. He flopped onto the bed, burying his face into the covers. "Just let me die here."

"But Midori! We're happy for you!" Ashido said.

"There ain't nothing to be ashamed of bro!" Kirishima added, patting Midoriya's back. "Lets be real, who hasn't had a crush on Todoroki?"

"Probably Mineta." Uraraka answered.

"True but that's besides the point."

Midoriya turned onto his back, hands on his face. "He probably won't like me back." He grumbled.

"Deku, he literally called your 'plan' next week a date, I think he likes you."

"And why wouldn't anyone be into you? You are an awesome and amazing person! You're smart and really strong!" Kirishima grinned.

"And Midori! If he doesn't like you back, there are definitely other people who would be more than willing!"

"Thanks guys." Midoriya smiled, sitting up.

"And now, let's hear all about the 'not' date you had today Deku!"

"It's pretty late Uraraka, we should probably sleep."

"Sleepover! Reconvene here in ten minutes with pillows, blankets and whatever you need!" Ashido exclaimed excitedly, Kirishima nodding and grinning in agreement.

"Fine, let me get my stuff."

"Woohoo! Sleepover party!"

* * *

"Deku, you look great, stop panicking!" Uraraka said, watching Midoriya pace back and forth her dorm room.

"It's not that Uraraka! I'm worried that something will go wrong! Like what if a villain attacks? What if one of us gets hurt? What if he doesn't turn up?!"

"Deku! You have your provisional license so you can handle a villain attack. You both get hurt regularly in training and there are always people with healing quirks like Recovery Girl. And Deku, he definitely likes you back so he'll show up." She said, listing off answers to each worry on her fingers.

"But Uraraka-"

"It'll be fine!"

"... if you say so."

And so, Midoriya was pushed out of the dorm rooms, out the hall and outside.

"Go get your man Deku!"

"Good luck bro!"

"Not that you'll need it Midori!"

Hesitantly, with his friends support backing him up, he started making his way towards where they decided to meet up.

 _What if I'm over dressed? What if I'm underdressed? What if Todoroki doesn't like me like that? What if-_

He stopped his thoughts when he looked up and saw a few people staring. He must have started rambling out loud again without realising it.

He tried to keep calm, concentrating on his steps and he pushed forwards towards his destination.

Until a flower caught his eye. It was sitting amongst a group of other flowers, but stood out easily despite the bright colours of the other flowers.

"Looking at the flowers?" A voice asked. Midoriya turned to see a young store helper standing near him.

"Y-yeah, they look really nice."

"You want to buy one? It seems like you're gonna go meet up with someone so it could be a nice gift." She suggested, stepping closer to Midoriya. "Any you have in mind?"

"Um... the red and white one?"

"Oooh, that is a pretty one. I'm sure whoever is getting it is one sure lucky person."

The store clerk led Midoriya to the counter, mint green hair bouncing with each step. "How many do you want?" She asked, moving one sleeve up on her arm.

"U-uh... five?" He answered, unsure. The woman nodded, five stems growing from her arm, slowly budding and blooming. She plucked them from her arm and placed them on the counter.

"Don't tell anyone I used my quirk, the owner prefers to grow them all on their own but striped carnations like these are rare here." She winked.

"N-no worries!" He said. "Your quirk is amazing!"

"Thank you." She grinned, stepping to the till and pressing the buttons. "You're total comes to... ¥372."

"Ok..." he said, reaching into his pocket and getting his wallet, handing the money over.

"Thanks for your purchase, have a nice date!"

"D-don't you mean day?"

"Nope!" Midoriya flushed as he rushed out of the store, waving goodbye to the store clerk.

"Hmm... I hope that striped carnations don't mean something bad..."

"Sorry I'm late Todoroki!" Midoriya called to his classmate who was standing at the spot they decided on earlier. Todoroki turned around and smiled when Midoriya came up to him.

"Hey. No worries about being late, I was late last week so I think we're even now."

"That's a relief." Midoriya sighed.

Todoroki leaned slightly to the side to try peek around Midoriya. "What's that you've got there?" He asked, red eyebrow raised.

"O-oh! I got you flowers!" Midoriya exclaimed, moving the flowers to in front of him. "They're for you!"

Todoroki took the flowers, face falling a little in disappointment.

"Todoroki? What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's nothing... I'm just a little disappointed is all."

"Huh? Why? Do you not like the flowers?"

"I thought you felt the same, but I guess you don't."

"What?"

"Striped carnations mean refusal."

It took a second to process in his mind, when it did he flushed.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't realise, I don't think the florist did either. I just picked them cause they reminded me of you and they're really pretty and you're really pretty and I didn't think they had any meaning-"

"Midoriya."

"Again, I'm really sorry Todoroki. You must hate me right now."

"Midoriya, I don't hate you."

"Huh?"

"It's the opposite Midoriya, I really like you."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I-I really like you too."

"Cool."

"... Was that a pun you just made there Todoroki?"

"Oh, was it? It wasn't intentional."

Midoriya laughed, relief flooding all over him, it was going well so far.

"So, you wanna start walking or?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

The pair walked together around the park that was near the school's campus. They talked, smiled, laughed, generally had a good time.

At some point, they started to hold hands. Todoroki put one of the carnation stems into Midoriya's hair, or at least to the best of his ability.

"Hey, how about the next date I teach you about flowers?"

"T-That would be nice, don't want to make the same mistake twice and accidentally tell you I hate you or something in flower language."

"I know you wouldn't mean it regardless, you're too nice for that."

"I guess that's good, though I still want to learn it."

"It can get pretty boring though..."

"I'm sure if you're teaching it, it won't be."

It was a rare instance where Todoroki was the one who blushed and even though it wasn't much of a blush, Midoriya revelled in it.

All in all, it was a good date. They returned to the dorm building not that long later (Midoriya waving and saying thanks to the florist who gave him the flowers, she gave him a thumbs up and congratulated him on his date, in which Midoriya blushed and Todoroki smiled slightly), entering the main room together, still hand in hand.

Uraraka, Kirishima, Iida and Ashido were hiding, poking their heads out to see how the date went. When they saw them holding hands, they emerged from their spot, Kirishima popping a party popper in celebration.

The pair stood frozen in shock at the sudden surprise.

"Ooo! Congrats on the date Todoroki and Midori!"

"Yes! Congratulations the pair on you, I'm sure great things lie ahead." Iida said, approaching them and gesturing wildly, causing Midoriya to try to dodge them slightly.

"See, I told you it would go ok!" Uraraka said, standing beside Midoriya and resting an elbow on his shoulder. "Learn to trust us a bit more Deku."

"I-I suppose so."

"Party in my dorm room!" Kirishima cried out.

"What about Kacchan? He's the room right next to you?"

"He'll have to either join us or try block us out!"

"I don't think we have a choice Midoriya." Todoroki commented.

"It doesn't seem like it." Midoriya agreed, chuckling slightly.

"Hey let's try get as many people as we can into the room!" Mina suggested.

"Stuff will break! I can't begin to think about how expensive it would be to replace it!"

"My stuff can handle it! Let's party!"

"Remember we have to be responsible! We can't stay up too late, we have homework and other assignments to complete this weekend."

"Yeah, sure dad, let's have some fun first though, k?" Ashido said, poking Iida's arm in a teasing manner.

"Dad?!"

Their friends started on ahead of them, voices growing quiet as they got further away.

"Shall we get going?" Midoriya asked, stepping forward slightly.

"Yeah, let's." Todoroki smiled, allowing Midoriya to pull him along towards the group.

* * *

 **Heyo! Thanks for reading the fic! I'm so happy to be writing for bnha again!**

 **HMU at hitinmiss on tumblr! Plus feel free to request stuff!**

 **seeya next time!**


End file.
